


Don't Do That To Me Again

by warriorprincessclarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional, F/M, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorprincessclarke/pseuds/warriorprincessclarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy is having a quiet day in Camp Jaha when Clarke turns up at the front gate. He sees her and nothing else matters to him but making his way to her and never letting her go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Do That To Me Again

It was a quiet day in Camp Jaha, there were delinquents and adults milling about the yard in harmony. Life had been calm since the attack on Mount Weather, no wars, no threat of dying at every turn, just peaceful life in Camp Jaha. The only thing missing was a certain delinquent.  
  
        Bellamy was sitting outside at a table with Raven and Wick.He had gotten closer to the two of them without Clarke around. They were teaching him the basics of chemistry and engineering so next time he was on a mission he would actually know what they were talking about.   
  
        "Come on Bellamy this is the easy stuff, what do you know about Noble Gases?" Wick persisted, Bellamy couldn't seem to grasp the periodic table, which Raven and Wick found to be ludicrous.  
  
        "I don't know, they're important?" Bellamy was getting bored of learning about subjects he couldn't care less about.  
  
        "Well, technically you're not wrong," Raven admitted, "Noble gases are neutral which also means that they have a ful- _Bellamy."_ Raven stopped mid explanation. She looked past Bellamy towards the gate, to which Bellamy had his back turned.   
          
        "Oh my god," Wick murmured. Bellamy twisted around in his chair to find what they were looking at. Standing right in the middle of the entrance gate, not moving, looking around the camp nostalgically, was Clarke Griffin.  
  
        Bellamy clumsily stood up from his seat at the table. His thoughts were clouded with disbelief and doubt,  _She can't be back. She won't want to stay. What if she leaves again?_ Sometime in the middle of these thoughts his feet started moving. At first he walked tentatively in her direction, unsure of what to say, scared of what she would say, but his heart pushed through those fears. He started running to her, faster and faster, dodging the people standing still in the yard, staring at the return of their leader. He ran between Monty and Jasper, almost knocking them down in the process, but he didn't care. All he cared about was reaching her.  
  
        Clarke looked up just in time to see what was running at her before Bellamy's body collided with hers. The impact caused her to stagger backwards, and his weight nearly caused her to fall but she caught herself by wrapping her arms around his neck. Bellamy forcefully wrapped his arms around Clarke's middle and nestled his neck on top of her shoulder. He hoisted her up into the air and spun her around. Bellamy stopped spinning but didn't set her down.  
  
        Bellamy held her close to him and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He sank to his knees, and then into a sitting position with Clarke's body still wrapped around his. She unraveled her feet from his waist and set her knees on the ground. She stayed on her knees to match his height. The pair sat wordlessly embracing for far longer than necessary. There was a whole crowd of people surrounding them by this time, but Bellamy didn't care, he finally had her back and he wasn't going to let pride ruin this moment.   
  
        Bellamy pulled his head back from her neck to look her in the eyes, but he didn't dare release his grip on her. Her usual hair style was long abandoned so pieces of her hair fell into her face. He reached one hand to her forehead and swiped the stray pieces to the side of her face.   
  
        "Please don't ever do that to me again," his voice broke and tears began forming in his eyes.  
  
        Clarke shook her head violently and her voice came out as a sob, "I won't." Bellamy placed his hands on her cheeks and brought her forehead to his lips, planting a tender kiss between her brows.


End file.
